


Resurrection by Karadin

by karadin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Fantasy, Fantasy Art, Fantasy Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Merman Art, Mermen, OctoCas, Octopi & Squid, Other, Shipwreck, Supernatural Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Resurrection by Karadin

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/resurrection-xqq_print#1=45)

Supernatural AU Castiel and Dean.

please do not repost - you may reblog at my [tumblr](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
